Although toy figures, such as stuffed animals and dolls, have proven to be extremely successful and long-lasting products, manufacturers are constantly seeking new ways to make toy figures more entertaining and amusing. Although there are many toy figures that are motorized so that the figures are capable of moving or exhibiting some sort of animation, these figures are typically configured to be used on generally horizontal surfaces, such as floors or table tops, on which the figures may move about relatively freely. In contrast, there are other toy figures, such as the Stuck on You Garfield® by Dakin®, that are configured to be mounted on non-horizontal surfaces, such as in car windows. These toy figures are typically inanimate. In this regard, toy figures configured to be mounted on a car window have served a purely decorative function. It would be advantageous to develop a motorized toy figure that is capable of animated movement while it is mounted on a surface.